


And so the rain falls (we`ll be alright)

by Theawsomecake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Blood, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, John Watson Saves the Day, Kidnapping, its raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawsomecake/pseuds/Theawsomecake
Summary: When a young girl is kidnapped by a criminal, Sherlock and John go to rescue her, but what danger are they in. Can John fight off the bad guy or will Sherlock and the girl be in danger?





	And so the rain falls (we`ll be alright)

John sighed as he sat down mindful of his injuries with a warm steaming cuppa as the old building of 221B Baker Street was invaded with a chill. It had been throwing it down for most of the day. The rain bouncing with great force when hitting the slippery concrete and tarmac of London. It had been a long day. This case was harder to deal with emotionally than most. It had involved bloody innocent child! It had always baffled him as to why children were dragged into hostage situations. 

Sherlock had told him it had something to do with the emotional impact in one of his rambled deductions. That children are vulnerable, there seen as innocent and pure. The parents are more likely to go through with ransom demands but this family who young girl had been taken, had no money to pay for the ransom. So they had gone out to rescue her. John looked up from his cuppa. Said great detective was now sat playing the violin. The soft note drifting through the living room almost like it was trying to push the chill and worries of the day back out of Baker Street. 

Still, John didn't like to think about what wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been there, browning in hand, soaked to the bone and out of breath from the run in the dull weather. The cold metal glinting in the harsh warehouse light as he tucked back into his pants and headed in further in towards his friend.

 

Sherlock had been stood over the child. The girl`s messy pigtails and dirty dress a harsh contrast to the black midnight suit sherlock bore. Sherlock trying to undo the zip tie bonds, that had eaten into the girl's pale wrists. The criminal seemed unconscious. Lip split and bruised knuckles from where both Sherlock and the Criminal and fought. John had rushed towards the girl and his best friend. 

“Ah, John nice of you to finally join us.” Sherlock had snarked. As a small smile formed on the girls face as she refused to let go of Sherlock's hand. Cute, John had thought as he began to work over the girl for injuries; nothing major, just a few scrapes and bruises. As John began to stand upward, a deep voice piped up.

“Don't move” the man`s harsh stare followed as John slowly raised his hand in a surrender position, slowly turning around and face the man. “You” as he motioned to Sherlock who stood in front of the child and behind John. “Over there” the man's gun pointing for both of them to stand further away from the exit. The man's attention on the Detective and the girl. 

“I was gonna` kill ya later but, now seem like a good time”

This was all John needed as he lunged for the man`s gun. Wrapping strong hands around the man's wrist. He spun them around to face the other side, squeezing the trigger he emptied the barrel. The man now furious threw his head back, nailing John in the nose. John had recovered quickly, landing an uppercut to the jaw and a blow to the criminal's ribs. The man had stumbled back clearly not expecting the kind doctor to know how to fight. The man lunged at John and managed to knock him off balance landing on his left arm. 

 

A shriek of agony had erupted from John as he`d landed on his bad arm. John watched eyes watering as the man stalked toward Sherlock and the girl. John grunted in the effort to scramble to his feet through the pain. As an idea shot through his head.

“Vatican cameos” Was all John said as he reached for the browning in his jeans. He fired a single shot. It hit the mark and the man went down grasping in own shoulder, in order to try and stop the pain and the bleeding. Sherlock, who had to cover the young girl's eyes, walked toward the man, disgust shown clearly on his face. As Sherlock paced around the man, John has finally got his breathing back to normal, the pounding of the rain on the roof helping him to focus. “John, call Lestrade and an ambulance”. Sherlock had said, eyes never leaving the fading criminal. Blood pooling around the man as he whimpered. The only thing that made him move was the soft footfalls of the young child. Sherlock moved away from the criminal's body. 

Stopping the child by placing a hand on her back and turning her around. “ You do not want to see that child” as Sherlock pushed her towards John who stood shivering softly in his still soaking clothing at the entrance watching the rain and for the emergency services. 

 

(Break)

 

“John? Tea?” Sherlock asked jolting him out of his flashback. John nodded, handing his mug out to Sherlock's waiting hand. Sherlock span towards the kitchen but stopped suddenly near the door, silk dressing gown flapping at the movement. He slowly turned around, his face wore a small smile. “ John, thank you”, as Sherlock span round again heading into the kitchens curls bouncing with every step,

John let a small smile creep on to his face, as the sound of the kettle boiling and the small show of gratitude, finally allowed him to relax and watch some crap tv with a bloody awful plot line before Doctor Who came on.

And outside the rain began to slow and finally… stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is probably the longest thing I`ve written that isn`t essay based so I`m sorry if there are any errors in spelling and grammar. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it. I thought Sherlock was ooc but I like this version of him.


End file.
